Portable containers, such as insulated chests, have been used for many years to transport food, liquids, ice, environmental samples, human tissues, or any potential items that need to remain heated or cooled during transportation. Some portable insulated containers are used on job sites for sample storage, in the medical industry for tissue transport and household uses including hauling food and beverages to picnics, beaches, and trips in a vehicle. Although quite common in everyday use, the modern insulated container has not evolved significantly in functionality since its first use. Insulated containers are typically constructed with a top opening accessible through a lid and are insulated on the walls, floor, and lid.
Current insulated container design is simple, but archaic and riddled with inconveniences. For example, an average sized insulated container can weigh over a hundred pounds when it is fully loaded. With this weight, the insulated container can be difficult to transport, even by more than one person. Many insulated containers are provided with relatively small wheels to help roll the container on paved surfaces without detracting from the storage space or adding to the size of the container's exterior. Smaller wheels, however, are insufficient for transporting containers in rougher, uneven terrain where wheels take more abuse and increased ground clearance is necessary. Solely increasing the size of the wheel is impractical as it either adds to the overall size of the container without additional storage space or, if integrated in the body of the container, subtracts from the available storage space within the container.
Insulated containers are commonly employed with outdoor activities, such as bicycling, camping, and going to the beach, etc. In these environments, the containers are generally transported by manually lifting or pulling a handle and rolling the container on the ground. Current container configurations are not properly designed for towing without damaging the exterior surface(s) of the container, and possibly dragging earthen matter and debris along with the container.